Polyimides have been extensively proposed for use in applications involving exposure to elevated temperatures. In applications such as composites, it is often important that the structure be resistant to deformation and degradation at the elevated temperatures and to solvents as well. Workability is another characteristic that is sought after in composite manufacture. Melt viscosity is one measure of the ease in which matrix resin can be employed.
It is an object of this invention to provide specific polyimides having properties meeting the needs of the art.